Trouble Within The Mind
by Magical Blazze
Summary: Request by OtakuHalfDevil. Our consciences has a mind of their own and it's a wonder how we can follow them and still be ourselves. So, what would happen if the girls' consciences were in charge and the boys had to deal with the mess? Hopefully the PPGZ can get out in one piece.
1. On The Flip Side

**M.B.: Hiya everyone! Well, this is my first request and I'm glad it was made by one of fans of my Love series aka "Love Just Happens". OtakuHalfDevil wanted a story about the PPGZ's consciences being on the outside and the boys having to deal with them. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but my mind was racing with ideas; so lucky for her, she gets about 4 chapters from this one idea. This doesn't really tie into the series, but it makes for some fun. Hope you enjoy it ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **On The Flip Side**

 **At School (No One's POV)**

Could you died from being in school for so long? Kaoru was definitely starting to feel like you could as she laid her head on the desk. It was still early in the day, in fact it was only 2nd period but it felt like hours had gone by. Miyako and Eiji were busying themselves by drawing in their sketchbooks, Kukai and Momoko were trying to get one others candy, and Chika and Riku were actually listening to the lesson. Kaoru turned her head to see that Ikuto had already fallen asleep and was mumbling things she couldn't make out. Kaoru couldn't help but to grin to herself as she watched him. _What could he be dreaming about?_ She moved a bit closer to him making sure the teacher or the others couldn't see her.

"Zzzz aww Butterbutt zzz." Ikuto smiled to himself as a blush run across Kaoru's face. He was dreaming about her and it totally threw her mind in a loop. "Of course I will zzz make out with you in front of everyone hehe."

 _Why that good for nothing_. Kaoru growled about to kick him out of his seat, but something or someone stop her.

"Now that wouldn't be nice Kaoru…he just thinking about you." Kaoru's conscience, who preferred to be called K.C. smiled.

 _Aah, shut up conscience that idiot is probably thinking dirty thoughts about me._

"And you don't like it?" K.C. giggled making Kaoru blush from embarrassment or from being mad.

 _No way!_ She pouted while turning back to face the teacher who was talking about something about black holes.

" _Talking to yourself, Kaoru?"_ Chika thought while stealing a look at Kaoru from her seat that was to the front of the left of her.

" _Nah, I was deciding on whether to wake Ikuto up. He should suffer this fate too."_

" _Hehe, oh come on you know you like it."_ Chika grinned back at her and Kaoru glared at her.

" _As if."_

"Ooh Cupcake zzz if you want to do it here just say so zzz." Ikuto chuckled.

"Ikuto, you dumbass!" Kaoru shouted while kicking him out of his seat and everyone turned to stare at them.

"Ms. Matsubara! I will not allow that language in my classroom, go outside."

"Alright, alright." Kaoru sighed while making her way out into the hallway. Hell, to her that was better than staring at a blackboard with diagrams on it. But, in a second the classroom was filled with laughter and Ikuto came out into the hallway with her.

"We got detention together again, babe. Teachers just love us." Ikuto grinned while Kaoru crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What the hell did you do and stop calling me babe?"

"Oh, just made a joke to teach; could leave you out here alone now could I?" he smirked while in record time had trapped Kaoru in between his arms on the wall without her even thinking about it.

"Y-You aren't serious?" Kaoru blushed while knowing all to well he was and she didn't mind it.

"You know I am Kaoru." Ikuto grinned placing his lips against hers with her responding right away.

 **In Classroom**

 _That brilliant idiot would do that so he could spend some time with Kaoru._ Riku smirked as he must already figured out Ikuto's little plan. _Too bad, Chika would never do that_.

" _You got that right."_ Chika thought back to him as he poked her side. She had to stop herself from jumping or that would have gotten the attention of the teacher. Chika glared at him and all he did was smile innocently. _I'm going to wipe that smile off his face one day._

"Pffhaha yeah right, you know you want to have some fun with him." grinned Chika's conscience, who preferred to be called C.C.

 _W-What? No, I would rather be working on these notes I'm supposed to be taking, but you and Riku are getting in the way._ Chika pouted while turning away from Riku who gave her a curious look.

"Right, well bookworm would it kill you to show some signs to your boyfriend." C.C. said while Chika tried to keep her focus on the notes in front of her; with no such luck.

 _And how well did that turn out with that one guy?_

"I would have taken his offer."

"Ugh, this is impossible." Chika mumbled to herself just about to laying her head on the desk until the sound of their belts started going off.

"I have a black hole in my tummy!" the girls shouted while getting up.

"Science has giving me a third eye that makes me see into the four dimension!" the boys yelled while getting up.

"We are going to the infirmary!" they said while leaving the room.

"Really you two?" Kukai said seeing the green couple had each a hand up the others' shirt.

"Shut up!" Kaoru blushed pushing Ikuto off her and taking the lead in run to go up the roof.

"Nice going, bro." Ikuto's brothers chuckled while Ikuto smirked to himself.

"All in a day's work." he said once they got to the top.

"Let's go, boys." Momoko huffed while the girls had taking out their compacts to transform.

 _Hyper Blossom!_

 _Rolling Bubbles!_

 _Powered Buttercup!_

 _Magical Blazze!_

 _Powerpuff Girls Z!_

"Alright, we got it." Kukai said while the boys nodded showing off their watches.

 _Jamming Brick!_

 _Lightening Boomer!_

 _Slamming Butch!_

 _Fiery Bam!_

 _Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"So, who are we fighting today?" Bubbles asked while the reds opened their watch/compact showing off the green monkey, Mojo Jojo.

"Why am I not surprised." Buttercup sighed while Brick and Blossom closed their screens.

"I wonder what mama has for us today?" Boomer said while they started for the sky.

"We will just have to find out." the leaders voiced up while the superhero teams made their way to the trouble. As they entered the city, everyone was running around as an army of robots were destroying the city.

"Whoa, mama stepped up." Butch said kind of impressed by the monkey's efforts.

"Well, let's not stand around here we got people to save." Blazze said while they agreed and each hero went in a direction. Blazze looked at the scene in front of her and started planning what she needed to do to stop the robots from chasing the citizens.

"Ugh, stop planning and get to the action already!" mumbled C.C. making the yellow Puff Z frown.

"I got this… _Glissade Zigzag Strike!_ "

At Buttercup's side the citizens were being held in the robots' arms some using the citizens as shields making the green Puff Z growl in anger. "Oh, don't get anger Kaoru, you can solve this with a calm and-" started K.C.

"I got it!... _Megaton Dunk!_ "

"Aaaah!" screamed the citizens once the robots flew into the air from the attack, but with quick work Buttercup had caught each and every one of them then place them somewhere safe.

The boys seemed to be doing just fine as they destroy each robot with a side comment on who could trash the most. Blossom was about to speak to them about paying attention, but quickly forgot about it seeing one of the robots holding a buck of cakes. "Wow, I got this one guys!" Blossom giggled quickly taking off to it.

"Momoko, get you butt back into the fight! As a leader you shouldn't fly of like that!" shouted Momoko's conscience, who preferred to be called Com.

 _I'm not running off, I'm taking care of this robot who stealing good pastries from the city._ Blossom informed herself, but she knew most of those desserts were going into her mouth.

"Don't lie to me! By my calculations if you take care of the other robots first then attacked Mojo, you would have time for that horrible, cavity making thing!"

"Well, I'm here now." grinned Blossom as she readied her yo-yo to destroy that cake thief. _Mooncake Shoot!_ As the yo-yo slammed into the robot destroying it, Blossom quickly grabbed all the desserts she could in her arms.

"You could at least put them down for safety, fight the other robots, **then** eat." groaned Com wishing very well to get back into the action.

"Well, then it won't taste as good." Blossom grinned while biting a piece off every dessert in her arms.

"Oh Blossom." sweat dropped Bubbles who flew by seeing her leader stuffing her face.

"Tell her to get her ass back in the game!" Miyako's conscience, who preferred to be called M.C., shouted causing Bubbles to frown at the choice of words.

 _I will not do that! She's my leader and she usually comes back when we need her the most._

"Like I need some sweet tooth telling me what to do." mumbled M.C. as she spotted a ton of robots to Bubbles's right. "Ooh trouble, time for some fun."

 _Oh dear._ Bubbles gulped while flying over to the robots who were using pieces of buildings to knock other buildings down like bowling pins. "Excuse me, that's not very nice would you please stop."

"…Hahahahaaa!" they laughed returning to their "game".

"Are these fuckers fucking with me?" growled M.C. wishing Bubbles didn't have this silly little bubble wand as a weapon. She would love to knock them down a size with Buttercup's hammer or Butch's sword.

 _Calm down! I have this._ Bubbles sighed trying to keep everything together. "I will give you the count of three to stop or I will have to take action."

"Mhm." The robots said waving her off like nothing happened, causing Bubbles to pout a bit.

"1…2…3!... _Balloon Catcher!_ "

"Really? You couldn't have used the other attacks that actually destroy these things! You just had to catch them in some damn bubbles."

"It was easier this way." Bubbles smiled hearing her conscience sigh in disappoint, but say nothing. After all the bots where taking care of all the team members came together to figure out where Mojo was hiding.

"Anybody see him yet?" Blossom asked while everyone shook their heads.

"Think mama got scared?" Boomer said while placing his boomerang behind his back.

"No he never gives up until we send his butt to the sky, he must be planning something." Bam said while Blazze nodded in agreement.

"He could have used those robots as a decoy, so he could do something else without us knowing." Blazze voiced in.

"But, what would he be doing?" Brick asked as everyone tried to think of Mojo's possible plan which they knew was going to be impossible to figure out. Just then the school bell rung for the next class to start and everyone realized something. "Don't we have a test next class?"

"Crap! We can't miss that or the Professor won't let us have our things!" Blossom said while everyone freaked out.

"Let's go guys!" Brick said as they all started for school as fast as they could.

"Hehehee mojo those fools." Mojo grinned appearing out of an alley as he pushed a button on a remote. The pieces of robots come back to live then held on to different pieces of buildings, machines, and other things flew to where he was. "Now I can begin my wonderful plan mojo hahahahaa mojo." he laughed while going back into the alley with the pieces.

 **After School**

"Aah, that shit was hard!" Ikuto cried while Riku rolled his eyes as the group started their way to the lab.

"I told you to study with me, bro but noo that dumb video game was more important."

"Wait a minute aren't you and Kaoru suppose to have detention?" Chika asked while the greens shrugged.

"Oh, he will be ok who really wants to hang out with us another hour or two." Kaoru said waving her off.

"Oh dear, that wasn't good thing to do Kaoru." K.C. pouted while Kaoru ignored her.

"Mmm, if you get in trouble tomorrow don't ask me to bail you out." Chika sighed.

"Aaw, you should! Kaoru being such a badass right now, you should help her out." giggled C.C. while Chika tried not to facepalm to get everyone's attention.

"Well, at least we are heading to the Professor's place without any trouble." Miyako offered up while M.C. groaned wanting to train instead.

"I'm with you there; those robots really wore me out." Eiji yawned as they made their way up to the lab door. When Eiji opened the door they were immediately covered in smoke.

"Ugh that…horrible!" shouted Kukai as he held his nose.

"My eyes burn!" Miyako cried as she rubbed her eyes.

"It ain't that bad." Ikuto said making everyone stare at him. "What?"

"Oops, sorry kids, I didn't think you would be here this soon." the Professor said appearing from the smoke with a gas mask on.

"I think that wasn't our greatest chemical test." Ken said while pressing a button making the ceiling open up, so the fans could get rid of the smell.

"You think wan." Peach said while digging his head out of the couch to get way from the smell.

"Well, since you didn't warn us about that, you should buy us a treat." Momoko grinned.

"Seriously? That crap could have poisoned us and you are worried about your stomach." Com stared which Momoko ignored her as usual.

"That stuff wasn't poisonous, right?" Chika asked while the Professor promise it was safe to breath in, but it smelled really bad.

"So, snacks?" Momoko asked again now that the important stuff was dealt with.

"Alright, let's get to ordering." the Professor said while everyone cheered. As the Professor when to the phone to order some snacks, the teens when off to do their usual things. The boys went to play video games, Miyako searching up fashion designs, Kaoru watching sports, Momoko finding some candy from Ken's "secret" hiding place, and Chika went to do her homework.

"Ugh, they are impossible." The girls' consciences groaned hating that the main part of them couldn't do something different for once.


	2. That Ain't Right

**Chapter 2**

 **That Ain't Right**

 **At RRBZ's House (Eiji's POV)**

"Wake up, Ikuto, we got school and I didn't slave over a hot stove for you to run out of here with toast in your mouth." I groaned while slapping the spatula on his face. Riku asked if I could handle the breakfast by myself while he finished his homework. It was so unlike him not to finish it, but we all have a day to cut loose.

"Ugh why can't it be Friday?" Ikuto pouted as he tried to pull the blankets over his head, but I pulled it off.

"We only have one more day left until it's Friday, so get your ass up before I kick it out." I said while Ikuto glared at me, but got out of the bed yawning.

"Fine, but you better have made your blueberry waffles or I will get you for slapping me with that spatula."

"Yeah, yeah." I chuckled happy that I actually made them knowing Ikuto would get me if I didn't. I walked downstairs into the kitchen seeing Kukai and Riku were already stuffing their faces with breakfast, but Kukai was still in his pjs. "Cutting it close, bro."

"I can eat first." Kukai mumbled taking a sip of his chocolate milk.

"Thanks again Eiji, I had to watch that new episode, it was the last one; so I completely forgot about my math homework." he grinned while messing up my hair.

"No problem." I said while fixing my hair and sitting down to eat. Ikuto walked in a few minutes later dressed in his usually clothing and as soon as his eyes fell on the table he quickly started eating like he hasn't eating in days.

"Slow down, idiot or you will-" started Kukai until Ikuto's choked a little. "Called it."

"Shut up! I'm hungry."

"Whatever." Kukai said while taking a piece of Ikuto's bacon and making his way to his room to change.

"So, do you think mama going to try something today?" I asked more to Riku since he thought it was strange mama only send machines to do his dirty work then not showing himself.

"Who knows? I'm still puzzled on how most of the building pieces and stuff like that disappeared."

"Doesn't it always disappear?" mumbled Ikuto trying to put an extra waffle into his already full mouth.

"It doesn't just disappear the Professor uses the broken pieces and repairs everything with them from those machines he placed on those cameras; but since the missing pieces vanished the city has to repair it themselves." Riku pointed out while putting his dishes into the washing machine and grabbing his book bag.

 _So maybe mama had something to do with it?_ I thought while following his example and standing next to the door. I didn't think any of those missing pieces were important, so I kept my opinion to myself as my brothers and I started on our way to school. As we walked we had a great chat about what Ikuto might make for dinner, how the girls would look great our clothes, and other things **(you don't want to know where some of our chats go)**. Soon we were close enough that we ran into the girls and like always we trapped them in hugs or kisses.

"Hey, Butterbutt." Ikuto purred while hugging Kaoru's waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Don't call me that you pervert and I'm still mad at you." she blushed while pushing my brother off of her.

"Yeah that blush says it all." the girls giggled while getting Kaoru to hiss at us.

"So, did you get you work done or did you watch that show of yours?" Chika stared at Riku while giving her a sheepish smile.

 _Must have read his mind._ I thought while holding Miyako's waist closer to me as she giggled at the scene in front of us.

"I did both promise; so you going to give me a reward, hmm?" Riku grinned getting Chika to roll her eyes.

"Nope you don't deserve it." Chika said while Riku pouted and put her on his shoulder as punishment. "Damn it Riku! Stop my skirt might go up!"

"Aww, you promise." Momoko cried from behind us.

"Sorry I totally forgot." Kukai said while I could tell he was lying about the treat he made her. Momoko made a noise that sounded like she was upset, but when I looked back Kukai had the box of goodies in his hand. "But, if you do me some favors I might remember."

"You little sneak." Momoko growled trying to get the box, but Kukai easily put it above him laughing.

"Momoko it's too early for sweets anyways." Miyako said while looking back with me.

"She just wants to eat her head off." Kaoru said while slapping Ikuto's hands away as Momoko blew a little ice to send a chill down her back.

"Fine what do you want?" Momoko sighed while Kukai pulled out a cookie in front of her.

"Kiss please." he grinned while she blushed looking at the cookie then him.

"Fine, but you need to give me more than one cookie." Momoko said kissing my red brother then getting her cookies turning red as Kukai's cap.

"Hehe I always get my way when it comes to these things." Kukai smirked eating a cookie himself as we kept walking to school.

"Lucky." I mumbled while Miyako eyed me.

"Do you want a kiss, Eiji?" Miyako asked softly as she blushed.

"Yes please." I smiled while she peaked my lips and looking away embarrassed.

"Stop that, lovebirds." Ikuto and Riku groaned mad that they weren't getting any loving right now which did make me laugh along with Kukai.

"I'm sure these two troublemakers will be making out in the hallway again." Kukai smirked while Kaoru growled at us making us all laugh.

 **Lunch Time**

"Man, I wish it was Friday." sighed Kaoru who was sitting in our tree with my brothers as me and the girls were on the ground.

"School is important Kaoru; you want a good education to make it in life." Chika said while we all started throwing the sandwiches to the group in the tree. They caught it with ease and started digging in as we started eating too.

"Bah, I'm with Kaoru here. School sucks!" Ikuto mumbled as some of us just shrugged or agreed.

"Don't be a bookworm, little flower." Riku winked stuffing his sandwich in his mouth.

"You are a bookworm too bro." I voiced up getting a snicker from the group.

"That's not totally true ladies man, I know how to have fun when the time calls for it." he grinned knowing very well I would change the subject if he called me that nickname of his.

"I'm not a ladies man!" I pouted while about throw my sandwich at him until our belts started flashing. We quickly stuffed the rest of our lunch in our mouths and made our way to the roof glad no one decided to have lunch up here today.

 _Hyper Blossom!_

 _Jamming Brick!_

 _Rolling Bubbles!_

 _Lightning Boomer!_

 _Powered Buttercup!_

 _Slamming Butch!_

 _Magical Blazze!_

 _Fiery Bam!_

 _Powerpuff Girls Z!_

 _Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"Let's go guys!" Blossom and Brick said while we followed them to the city.

 _Oh we forgot to see who we are fighting? Oh well, it not like we can't st-_ I thought as we were getting close to the city, but something hard hit the back of my head making my eyes start to close. All I saw was everyone falling to the ground then it went dark.

 **Somewhere Unknown**

"Ugh my head is killing me." I groaned while trying to get up, but found I was strapped down to a table. "What the-!"

"Shut up, Boomer I'm trying to sleep." Butch mumbled from the left of me then I saw Brick and Bam right next to him in the same state as me.

"Guys wake up! We are in deep stir fry!" I panicked as they groaned opened their eyes and seeing the situation we were in.

"What the fuck!" Butch growled trying to brake free, but even he couldn't move.

"What the heck happened to us?" Brick asked while we turned our heads to Bam.

"I'm not sure all I remember was flying to the city and then something hard hit my head and I heard a laugh and it smelt like b-" started Bam as a banana peel fell on the floor from above. We looked up and there on the ceiling was mama.

"Why you no good dirty ape!" Brick said while we glared at our creator.

"Now I take offence to that mojo." mama pouted while standing in front of us and I had to lift my head of the table to look at him.

"What do you got plan this time?" Bam sighed.

"Well mojo," mama said while walking around us. "I know you boys don't want to join me, right mojo?"

"Yup." we stared bored feeling a repeat coming on.

"And it's cause you are "good", right mojo?"

"Some of it."

"And you are only "good" because of those Powdercream Puffs Z, right mojo?"

"It's Powerpuff Girls Z and yes!"

"Could you please get to the point, mama." I sighed getting really tired of this stupid game he was playing.

"Fine mojo." he pouted as he mumbled about wanting to finish. "I have created a ray that can reverse who the person is within a few minutes mojo. Once I hit you boys with it you will be good well bad mojo boys who will listen to me."

"What?" my brothers and I shouted while I could feel my face going pale. I knew mama was pretty smart when he wanted to be, but this was way out there. If that ray really works I knew that we were going to be bad little boys the girls were turned off by. Then my eyes widen with worry as I remembered I saw the girls get knock out back then too.

"Where are the girls, mama?" I asked getting my brothers to look at him.

"I knew that it might be hard to get you to sit still if I did you first with those girls going to stop me mojo since you know good always wins blah blah mojo." he said while heading to the door on the side. "So, I'm going to do them first then when they are bad mojo they can make sure you change back mojo. Then I can defeat then since you know they have been pests, so yeah mawahahaa mojo!" he laughed while exiting the door as we continued to try to get out.

"I'm going to get him when I get out!" we hissed looking around for something to get us off these tables.

 **Next Room (No One's POV)**

"Well, now for business mojo." Mojo grinned while making his way over to the ray gun that was pointing at the unconscious superheroines. The ray gun was huge covering most of the wall it was attached too and it was glowing every color of the rainbow. Mojo made his way up to the controls as the hum of the machine signaled it was warming up. Mojo was quite surprised that a simple blow to the head knocked them out cold; he would have to remember when he destroys them. As the tip of the ray started to light up the girls' consciences where trying to wake them up.

"Fucking wake up Miyako!" shouted M.C.

"Chika, I'm sure the girls could use some help right now." C.C. said nervously hoping this ray won't hurt them too much if they didn't wake up.

"Oh-no the girls are going to become evil and it's all our fault!" cried K.C. feeling helpless as the ray looked about ready to go off.

"I got it! We need to give them a headache!" Com quickly said.

"What are we waiting for? Go, girls go!" C.C. ordered as the consciences when to the nerves to wake the girls up.

"Ugh, my head." whimpered the girls as they noticed the bright light in front of them, them tied to a table in which they couldn't move from, and Mojo grinning like a mad scientist. "What the- Mojo!"

"Oh good evening Puffs Z mojo, have fun being bad." Mojo said while the ray hit them dead on as a scream escaped the girls' mouth. It felt like they were being ripped from the inside out and tears starting down their face. "Mawahahaa mojo!"

BOOOOM!

"Not so fast mama!" the Ruffs shouted after kicking down the entire wall as they stared at the scene in front of them.

"How did you mojo- oh nevermind I'm sure it's too late mojo." Mojo said looking at the controls seeing it had about a minute and a half left.

"Bam!" Brick commanded as Bam looked at the machine and started calculation as fast as he could.

"From the heat it might have a minute left before taking full effect; take down the ray, it might not change the girls at all."

"Me and Butch, break it; Boomer and Bam, Mojo! Go!" Brick growled as they quickly following their leader's orders like a well oiled machine.

"Hold up don't break it mojo!" shouted as Bam kicked him away from the controls just in case he could speed up the time. Boomer called out his boomerang as it light up in a blue color.

 _Blast Ringer!_

"Aaaaahh mojo!" cried Mojo as the boomerang circle him shocking him as Bam aimed an arrow at him.

 _Fire Bird!_

"I will remember this mojooooo!" cried Mojo as he when flying out the building burnt to a crisp. While that was happening Butch and Brick were destroying the machine at every angle as the hum of the machine started getting lower and the lights of the rainbow were going crazy. With a blast from Butch's sword and Brick's top the machine come down creating a huge dust cloud.

"That ugh..could have gone better." coughed Butch as the boys made their way to the area they might see the girls in. The dust cloud was slowing escaping as the sound of coughing drew the boys to go that way. From the smoke they could see the silhouettes of the girls who looked like they were back in their normal clothing. The boys sighed glad that Mojo wasn't here to see the girls' identities.

"I can't believe we didn't make it in time!" groaned a voice that sounded like Chika.

"This is your fault! You are the smartass here you should have thought of that sooner!" growled a voice that strangely sounded like it come from Miyako.

"Excuse me, missy but I wasn't the one complaining all the time making my mind draw blanks!" shouted a voice that surprisingly sounded like Momoko.

"Stop it! We can't blame ourselves, we are all safe and that's all that matter." a soft voice said that scarily sounded like Kaoru.

"What the…"the boys mumbled as the smoke cleared when they were close to the girls.

"I agree with her, this is getting us no where." Momoko said.

"See?" smiled Kaoru as the boys were staring wide eyed at the girls in front of them. Kaoru and Momoko were good friends, but they weren't usually the ones to agree in this situation.

"Fuck that! We could have died from Miss Smarty-pants." huffed Miyako as she crossed her arms and Boomer's mouth fell out.

"Aw, calm yourself gurl." Chika grinned as she poked Miyako's side making her stick her tongue out.

"Ok what the heck is going on?" Brick asked while the girls looked at him confused.

"Did Momoko say something weird?" Chika asked while Momoko shrugged.

"I can never understand what happens sometimes." Momoko answered as the boys felt themselves get ever more confused.

"Girls are you ok?" Boomer asked while the girls looked back at the boys.

"Is it me or does it sounded like he was talking to us directly?" Momoko asked as the girls nodded in agreement.

"We are talking to you ugh Chika please explain this." Bam said as Chika laughed a little.

"I'm not Chika," Chika said while standing up and wrapping her arms around Bam's neck then a seductive smirk appeared on her face. "but I can be if you want me to be."

"Eeep!" Kaoru blushed as she covered her eyes at the sight.

"Ok, this is a joke right?" Butch laughed nervously.

"Oh dear this is not good!" Momoko spoke up as she looked around at the girls then the boys then back again.

"What are you talking about? What is not good?" Brick asked as the rest of the girls got up.

"We aren't who you think we are; we aren't really **your** girls." Momoko said.

"What are you talking about?" the boys said as the girls stood next to each other. Momoko was standing straight as a board as her feet stood in a ballerina's first position with a serious face, Miyako had her arms crossed with a glare as her legs were wide open making her skirt stretch, Kaoru had crossed her hands over one other as her eyes cased down with a small smile playing on her face, and Chika was standing with her hand on her hip with a smug smirk as her eyes were lusting over Bam.

"I'm Com, that's M.C., this is K.C., and C.C." Momoko said while pointing at each of them. "and we are actually the girls' consciences."


	3. Consciously

**Chapter 3**

 **Consciously**

 **Professor's Lab/House (Ikuto's POV)**

 _I'm dreaming right? Tell me I'm dreaming!_ Right now we were in the Professor's household with um..the girls' consciences and it has been…interesting. On one side my brothers and I were sitting on the couch and on the other side sat the girls' consciences. Com, I think, was sitting so straight and proper I thought she would throw something at me like some of the teachers would do when I fell asleep. C.C. was making goofy eyes at Riku and I swear she was signaling him to go to the next room. M.C., I believe, was glaring at Eiji for trying to talk to her and her legs were open showing off her-! _Eyes forward Ikuto, eyes forward!_ And sitting in front of me was K.C. looking at shy as a kitty and keeping her hands in her lap. It was quite a sight seeing my Kaoru look so innocent I can't really tell how to react. K.C. must have felt me looking at her because she looked up at me and smiled sweetly.

"Y-Yes, Ikuto do you need something?" she said as sparkles seemed to dance around her.

"Ehhhhh..Mine!" I purred nearly jumping her, but a kick to the face stopped me flat.

"You asshole! Do you think you can just attack K.C.? Stop thinking with your dick for once!" M.C. growled while everyone stared at her as I rubbed my face.

 _This is torture._ I groaned while returning to my seat and saw Eiji shaking. _Poor brother._

"Aw, M.C. don't be so mean." C.C. said while getting up then hugging Eiji and pressing her breasts to his face! "You are scaring Eiji here."

"Ah um ah C.C.!" Eiji mumbled out, but she seemed to ignore him.

 _Yup, I'm totally dreaming!_ I stared and then I saw Riku with a dark look in his eyes.

"Bro., I know you are a ladies man, but keep your face out of what's mine." Riku hissed after pulling Eiji's head from C.C.

"No, it wasn't my fault!" Eiji panicked and I felt like something bad was about to happened if Com didn't clear her throat right then.

"C.C., I know you are the boss here, but I think you are taking it a bit too far."

"Aww, I'm just having a little fun. There are four hot guys here, got to **play** with them a little bit." C.C. giggled as she sat down and I could feel a chill down my back at how she said 'play'.

"I think I'm getting a headache." Kukai mumbled while my brothers and I nodded in agreement.

"It might get worst from what I have discovered." the Professor said while walking into the living room. Once we got out of that warehouse, we explained to the Professor what had happened. He scanned the girls and we waited for him to tell us what he had found.

"What do you mean by that?" Riku asked while everyone's attention fell onto the older man.

"Well, from what you said about the machine, that it should have turned them to their opposites, it seems since the machine was almost done and you destroyed it before it could finish it did the next best thing. It turned the girls into their superego, the part of their brain they don't often follow."

"Hmm, that makes sense now. Consciences are usually the opposite of their ego part." Com said.

"What do you mean by that..um Com?" the Professor asked.

"You see many people believe the superego is the person's ideal self, but that's not totally true. Like Yin and Yang, the conscience and the main person have to be opposite, so they can balance the person out. If the person only see things one way and not the other outcome the person won't learn right from wrong. That why, as you can see here, Sweet Miyako has a Tough Conscience, Strong Kaoru has a Weak Conscience, Strict Chika has a Loose Conscience, and Hyper Momoko has a Collect Conscience." Com explained and the boys and I stared at her like she just grew a second head. Usually explaining like that comes from Chika, not Momoko.

"Well, that makes complete sense." the Professor nodded.

"Well, how do we get the girls back out here?" I asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, I can't hear Chika at all even though we "talk" all the time."

"Wait, we can hear our consciences?" Eiji asked.

"Well, it not supposed to be noticeable." K.C. said then quickly looked down when everyone looked at her.

"You guys won't "hear" yours because you actually listen to them." groaned M.C.

"So, does that mean the girls aren't there?" Kukai asked and I could tell my brothers and I were panicking now.

"I'm sure they are still with us, it just we can't hear them. Maybe it's payback for not listening to us." Com shrugged while the consciences agreement.

"Well, I believe I can recreate the machine, but it's going to take some time." the Professor said while rubbing his head probably in nerd mode.

"How long?" my brothers and I asked.

"Maybe a week." he said and I felt my face widen in fear. I guess our face really got to him and he said, "But, since I'm a great scientist I can cut it down to two days or so!"

"Thanks, Professor." we sighed while I heard few yawns from the girls.

"I think it's home time!" C.C. smiled while stretching and getting up as the girls followed her lead.

"We should walk you girls home." Eiji said about to take M.C.'s hand, but that landed him a slap on the hand.

"Why? We know were our houses are and we know how to kick people's butts if they try something including yours."

"Aw, don't be like that M.C., they just want to make sure we are ok." C.C. purred.

"I have to agree with M.C. this time; they are just going to prolong our time to getting a good night's rest." Com said while crossing her arms as K.C. hid behind her.

"Tell you what, they can walk us halfway and then we can have girl talk. Sound good?" C.C. pleaded while they looked at each other and sighed.

"Alright." they agreed just like that.

"Whoa! Come on boys!" C.C. grinned while wrapping her arms around Kukai's and my arm then I could feel Riku staring at the back of our heads. "Let's go!" she giggled pulling us along.

 _I'm going to die!_ I cried hoping this girl didn't try anything.

 **Halfway (C.C.'s POV)**

"Alright halfway, boys go." M.C. sighed while I pouted noticing she was right.

"Guess she's right." Ikuto said pulling his arm away from me along with Kukai. I could see that Riku was quite happy about that and I couldn't help, but to giggle at his little jealousy.

"Too bad guess the fun with have to be another time, Riku." I winked at him causing him to blush redder than a tomato.

"Well, I guess we will see you at school tomorrow." Eiji said and I could tell he wanted to give M.C. a hug, but no way she would allow that.

"Can't wait." I purred while pulling Riku down by his collar then kissing as rough as I can.

"C.C. please calm yourself." K.C. squeaked out after I let go of Riku.

 _Bet he's going to be thinking about that for awhile hehe already looks like he wants more._ I smirked. "Aren't you going to give something to the boys, girls?"

The consciences looked at the girls' boys and said, "No."

"What really?" pouted Ikuto trying to get closer to K.C., but she quickly hid been M.C.

"Come on, Com just one kiss?" Kukai smiled.

"I'm not going to let your control skills get the best of me." Com said while I could see that broke the poor boy.

"Do you have the balls, boy?" M.C. said giving a death stare and sweet Eiji shook his head.

"So cold guys! Don't worry," I smiled while kissing Ikuto's nose, Kukai's cheek, and Eiji's forehead. "That should hold you for the night. Let's go girls." As I walked ahead with the girls following me, I could hear Riku shouting at his brothers.

"Really now, C.C." Com said while I turned around to walk backwards.

"What? I always wanted boys to fight over me, so it was totally worth it."

"I feel bad for Riku, you using his girl's body for your fun." K.C. pouted while I rolled my eyes.

"What you guys never thought of doing something if you were in charge?" I asked and I could see them looking away guilty. "That's what I thought."

"Well, I would like to see how things would be like if Kaoru was a lot more girly and spoke kindly to everyone." K.C. finally said after a moment and I have to say I was proud of her.

"Come to think of it I would love to kick some of those lovesick puppies off Miyako's butt. Seriously those love letters are still coming in her locker after that wimp became her boyfriend maybe a lot more."

"I would like to see Momoko take things a bit serious once and awhile." Com said and I smirked forming a great idea.

"Then tomorrow girls, we are going to do what we want because this is our bodies right now. Agreed?" I grinned while putting my hand in the middle.

"Agreed!" they smiled while putting their hand on top of mine then we went our separate ways to our house.

 _I'm going to enjoy this_. I grinned licking my lips.

 **The Next Day (No One's POV)**

"Momoko, time to ge- oh you are already up?" Momoko's mom asked while seeing her daughter putting on some red high heels.

"Yes, I thought I would get ready a bit early today." Com smiled while going to the mirror, so she could braid her hair.

"Well, breakfast will be downstairs." Momoko's mother said while closing the door and shaking her head as if she was still asleep.

"Yes, ma'am." Com said back while turning the braid into a neat bun. Com turned around to make sure everything was in place. She has picked out black dress pants that she had to iron after finding them in the back of the closet, a pinkish short sleeved blouse with a bow right in the front, and classy red heels. "This will do." Com grabbed her bag putting the Powerpuff Z Belt in it and made her way into the kitchen to see that Momoko's sister was still in her pjs eating.

"Why so fancy today sis? It's not hard to see you are planning something." Kuriko mumbled in between bites of food.

"It's not polite to talk with your mouth open." Com said while placing her napkin on her lap and cutting her pancakes with elegance.

"Mmm." Kuriko looked away after that and kept her mouth shut surprised that Momoko called her out on that; it was usually the opposite.

Elsewhere, K.C. had woken up before her alarm then moved out of the way as Shou jumped on the bed. "Sorry, Shou, but I'm already up." K.C. smiled sweetly causing the younger boy to stare at her.

"Wow um…that's a first sis."

"There is a first time for everything, now could you please make your way out my room. I would like to change and I can't do it with you here."

"Sure." Shou said surprised that she didn't just start changing or throw a pillow at him, to get him out. Once Shou leave K.C. made her way in a dresser drawer that was labeled "Too Girly Stuff". She smiled seeing all the cute, frilly outfits Kaoru's mother and Miyako had gotten Kaoru that was way out of Kaoru's comfort zone; but today was the day to wear one of them. K.C. picked out a light green ruffled skirt, a sleeveless black bra, a black belt that was big enough to cover the Powerpuff Z Belt, white halterneck top with tiny beads on the front, and black flats with green flowers on the top. She figured it would be a good idea to freshen up as she went into the bathroom doing all the fun stuff she dreamed Kaoru would do by herself.

"Maybe a little make up and hair change would be good to." K.C. giggled while making her mess hair into tiny curly that fell on her shoulders. She added a bit of blush on her cheeks, pink lip gloss, and light green eyeshadow.

"Kaoru, breakfast is ready!" Kaoru's father shouted nearly scaring the poor girl.

"C-Coming." K.C. said back while going out the door and to the dining area. Everyone dropped whatever they were doing as the stared at the tomboy with such a girly glow around her. "Good morning parents and Dai; Shou you should make sure get new pants after dropping jam on it." K.C. smiled while sitting in her spot.

"Umm…sister what are you wearing?" Dai voiced out for the whole family.

"I thought I would wear one of mother's outfits she picked out for me. Why does it look that bad?" K.C. said as she looked like she was about to cry and everyone blushed at that look.

"Of course not!" Kaoru's father smiled.

"You are so beautiful, baby girl!" her mother said.

"Knock them die, sis." Dai and Shou grinned giving her a thumbs up and she smiled at them.

At the Miyako's household, M.C. had hit the snooze button for the third time and was halfway hanging off the bed. Miyako's grandma wondered what was taking her granddaughter so long and made her way to her room. "Miyako are you ok?"

"Ugh..five more minutes!" groaned M.C. as Miyako's grandma stared at her bewitched.

"Young lady it's time to go to school if you don't get up I will made you wipe the floors tonight."

"I'm up! I'm up!" M.C. said while falling out the bed and standing up quickly.

"Alright, I will warm up breakfast since you woke up so late." she said and closed the door feeling a bit shocked she had to put a punishment on Miyako to get her out.

"Sheesh, can't sleep in for a minute." yawned M.C. while going through the closet of clothing. "I know she has some pants in this aha!" M.C. quickly got dressed in some ripped up jeans in the back of the closet of fashion, the Powerpuff Z Belt, a light blue plaid medium sleeved shirt, white tennis shoes, and a knitted dark blue beanie. Since she didn't put her hair curlers in last night, her hair was pretty straight. "Guess a ponytail will do." M.C. shrugged then tied it in a low ponytail. She made way downstairs and nearly gave the elderly woman a heart attack. "What?"

"Your clothes."

"And?" M.C. asked while sitting down and starting eating fast.

"Um..well…nevermind, I'm getting your lunch ready."

"Alright, thanks." M.C. mumbled with food in her mouth as Miyako's grandma felt a bit ill.

Not too far, C.C. woke up from a loud banging sound from her door. "Ugh, what was that?"

"Sorry, Chika but you will be late if I didn't wake you like this." Rose said behind the door as she heard another groan, but footsteps were following it. "And I'm sure you want to see your father before he heads to work."

"Right, just give me a minute Rose." C.C. said while stretching out then going to the closet.

"Alright, breakfast is on the table, but I will warm it up." Rose said back then made her way down to the dining room.

"Let's see…what would get the boys off the deep end?" C.C. grinned as she run her hand over the clothing. Once her hand hit something leather a smirk came across her face. "Hello…where did you come from…? What's that…? Of course I will wear you my sexy little friend." C.C. slipped on the sleeveless, leather dress that had a yellow line down the middle on it and put on yellow high heels that Chika swore she won't wear for that height, but they did bring out the back area nicely. "Now, for some finally touches." C.C. made her way to the bathroom as she placed her hand under the water of the sink. With a flick of her fingers, the water came in contact with her hair that quickly became an afro before her eyes. She put on pinkish lipstick, yellow eyeshadow, and mascara making her face pop. "Show time!" she sang while grabbing the Powerpuff Z Belt and going downstairs.

"Good morn- pffff!" Chika's father choked up as he spat out his coffee.

"Sir, are you- oh my I'm killing that boy!" Rose shouted while Chika rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always have to assume he did something, Rose? I picked this outfit myself because I look hot in it." C.C. said while getting a look from her father and Rose.

"I just thought-"

"You thought wrong! Riku's a good boy…when he wants to be hehe." C.C. said while sticking her tongue out as Chika's father tried to believe she wasn't trying to say anything sexual. "Ooh, looks good." C.C. said while taking her seat and eating without a care in the world. Once the consciences finished getting ready, they made their way to school getting a ton of attention from everyone that knew them. "Ooh, K.C. you look very cute today."

"Thank you, it's still a surprise to me."

"And M.C. I can't believe you don't have curly pigtails is so cool!" C.C. grinned while getting a grin from her.

"I know right! Who knew that one night without "proper hair care" would get this."

"Com, I say you look smashing in that get up." C.C. winked while Com waved her hand smiling.

"Thank you. And C.C., you look really hot in that piece."

"Oh really? I was thinking it was too much, but then I thought ha I'm totally working the hell off of this!" she giggled as she turned around then blew a kiss at one of the guys from school. He quickly blushed and gave her a look up and down before walking away.

"This is not a dream!" shouted Ikuto as everyone looked to him and the consciences rolled their eyes trying to dodge that comment, but in a second the rest of the boys were in front of them.

"Good morning cuties, tell me is this a sexy number or what?" C.C. asked while posing making sure to give a good view to the onlookers.

"Stop that!" Kukai hissed while C.C. pouted, but stopped then hugged onto his arm.

"Aw, want me all to yourself Kukai; I never knew you had the hots for me."

"No, that not what-" he blushed as Riku pulled him away growling.

"Good morning to you boys." K.C. said softly as the situation seemed to calm down when she spoke.

"Let's just get in school and we will talk about this later." Kukai sighed while the boys made the consciences walk in front of them; so they could glare at anyone who stared at their girls too long. Once at their lockers, M.C. found a ton of love letters pouring out her locker.

"That's it!" M.C. shouted out making everyone stare at that group. "Stop with the God damn love letters or I will shove them so far up your asses that you will be spitting out paper!" That got all the guys afraid from hearing Miyako say that with such a dark voice.

"M.- Miyako, that was too harsh. Please forgive her classmates." K.C. said while bowing then smiled so sweetly that hearts quickly came to the boys' eyes.

"No problem, Kaoru!" the boys said while circling around her.

"Well, at least they aren't after Miyako." Riku said while he could feel Ikuto's anger.

"I will kill all of them!" he hissed trying to make his way into the crowd.

"Um…where did the other girls go?" Eiji said while Kukai and Riku saw the girls were gone.

"Ugh, find them! Who knows how bad this will get." Kukai said seeing that K.C. was getting flowers, love letters, and more as Ikuto attacking whoever was in his way.

"Right." Eiji and Riku said as the boys went around the school in search of the consciences.

"If I was Miyako's conscience who had enough of boys flirting with her where would I…she wouldn't?" Eiji panicked while running to the boys' P.E. locker room. As soon as he opened the door he felt his mouth drop seeing what was in front of him. M.C. was beating the hell out of the undress boys like she wasn't a girl standing in a boys' locker room.

"So, are you going to stop sending love letters in my locker?" M.C. growled while holding the guy up by his neck.

"I won't! I promise Miyako!" the boy cried as all the guys seemed to shrink in sizes.

"If you don't," M.C. grinned while grabbing one of the guys' balls. "these grapes will be squeezed into nothing!"

"Miyako, stop!" Eiji said while she rolled her eyes.

"Looks like wimp here saved your lives…for now." M.C. said while letting go of the men and walking out of the place.

"Sorry about that she's um not feeling well today." Eiji said while following her only to get hit in the head by her. "Ow!"

"Don't say that! If you had any guts you would have made sure those love letters weren't in there." M.C. said while heading for the classroom.

"It didn't seem to bother Miyako that much." Eiji mumbled while following her.

On the other side of the school, Riku was searching every dark corner, staircase, and anywhere were couples might go to have a make out. "I really hope she wouldn't start making out with other guys." Riku said totally unsure he could believe that statement he made. He was surprised to find her talking to Himeko and boy it didn't look pretty.

"Listen Himeko, you needed to stop your bitching and start acting like a best friend."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Himeko asked as she crossed her arms looking pissed.

"Face it Himeko, I'm your only true friend and if you don't start acting like a nicer friend, I'm cutting you out of my life for good." C.C. announced and Riku could almost see the fear in Himeko's eyes.

"You don't have the guts for that!" Himeko laughed, but stopped as C.C. got right in her face.

"Watch me." C.C. said while turning around walking leaving a shocked Himeko behind her.

"What did you do?" Riku stared after C.C. come up to him looking at happy as ever.

"I just put that girl in her place she needed it." C.C. giggled while making her way to the classroom.

"Their friendship didn't bother Chika though." Riku mumbled while following her.

Kukai on the other hand couldn't find Com anywhere and he had no clue where she might be. When the bell rung for students to start head off for class, he was surprised to find her already in the classroom. "Wow, didn't think you would be here." he said while taking his seat.

"Unlike Momoko, I would rather spend my time getting ready for the day."

"Eh, that's kind of boring you should have stuck with me."

"I'm not a dog Kukai; I wouldn't follow your lead with my tail between my legs like her." Com snapped as she got her stuff ready.

 _Momoko doesn't seem like that at all even when she follows me._ Kukai thought while everyone poured into their seats. Everything in the classroom seemed backwards now. "Momoko" was answering all the questions, "Chika" was flirting with boys, "Kaoru" was trying to be good so she wouldn't get in trouble, and "Miyako" was sleeping! It threw everyone into a loop for awhile, but they seemed to just take it almost naturally; but the boys were panicking. At lunch the girls decided to eat in the lunchroom as the boys went to the tree to talk.

"Anyone else feel like this is opposite day?" Ikuto asked to light the mood, but it didn't help.

"How could this day get any worst?" Eiji asked while Riku shook his shoulders.

"Are you crazy? Whenever someone says that it does get worst!"

"We aren't in a cartoon, Riku." Kukai sighed while stuffing his face with some yakitori. Soon the boys' belts went off and a sick feeling sunk in them. When they made it to roof they were surprised to see the girls already transformed looking completely like themselves.

"Come on, we got baddies to beat." C.C. said while the boys nodded quickly.

 _Jamming Brick!_

 _Lightning Boomer!_

 _Slamming Butch!_

 _Fiery Bam!_

 _Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"Today's bad guy is..really the Amoeba Boys + Girl." C.C. groaned while the girls looked to see them spray painting a bank asking for the money. "Don't they have sticky powers now?"

"Yeah, it will get messy." Butch said kind of excited for this battle.

"Eew!" the girls said seeming like their regular selves, but-

"Com, I'm not in messy mood, plan something to get this done fast please." C.C. commanded surprising the boys for another time today.

"Well, amoebas in labs can be frozen to storage them for study, so if I can freeze them those monsters will finally be out of our hair."

"Wait, we don't want to-" started Bam, but was interrupted by the girls talking.

"K.C., you and I can use our weapons to move them to M.C. who can use her bubbles to caught them and-" C.C. smiled while the girls finished her statement.

"Com can freeze them!" the girls while high fiving each other.

"Hey, what about-" started Boomer, but the girls were already flying to the city.

"We need to stop them." Bam said while his brothers looked at him confused.

"Why? Surprisingly that sounds like an awesome plan." Brick said while Boomer and Butch nodded in agreement.

"The Amoebas Boys + Girl have black light in them, so they are normal amoebas if Com uses Blossom's white light ice breath to "storage" them it might actually destroy them. Meaning one less villain for us to fight and a superhero purposely killed someone." Bam explained and that made the boys understand.

"Let's go boys!" Brick said while they quickly took off to catch up with the girls. As they arrived they saw the plan already being carried out.

"Move Lady, move!" Silk Hat said as the team didn't paying attention to the blue Puff Z behind them.

"Bubbles, now!" C.C. shouted.

 _Balloon Catcher!_

"Oh-no!" Poncho cried as Lady tried to get bigger, but the bubble seemed to expand with her.

"My turn." Com said while taking a deep breath.

"Stop!" Brick said while tackling her as she released icicles popped the bubble the Amoebas where in.

"Get them!" C.C. shouted as the girls tried to get them again, but the boys had tackled them, just like Com, letting the Amoebas Boys + Girl escape. That got some of the citizens to look at them.

"Um..we just wanted a hug." the boys smiled as the crowd awed, but that got a glare from the girls. The consciences pushed them off and made their way back to the school which was still took some time where the bell was about to ring. The boys were right behind them and were worried about the silence treatment. Once they landed on the building and untransformed the silence broke.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" M.C. shouted while the boys stepped back a bit.

"We had them and you did that!" K.C. pouted angrily.

"Stop getting in our way!" Com said as she crossed her arms.

"We want to have fun!" C.C. groaned as she stomped her feet.

"Well, sorry but you are not using our girls' bodies for your test subjects." Kukai said while the boys nodded. "We are going to the Professor now." Kukai said while taking hold of Com's arm, but was quickly taking back when a slap greeted his cheek.

"I'm not your dog! Fuck off!" Com said while walking to the stairs.

"K.C., we should-"

"I'm not going to be alone with you! I was having such a nice time having people think I was cute for once then you show up with your meanie mean self!" cried K.C. as she run down the stairs.

"M.C. could you fol-" Eiji started.

"Cut the crap boy, I got other plans then wiping your nose every minute." M.C. sighed while making her way down the stairs.

"C.C., this is getting out of hand we really need to get the girls back to the lab." Riku said as C.C. yawned through the middle of his statement.

"Look, Riku you are very hot, but this is turning to a Snoozeville; so I'm going to some fun with my freedom and you can see this ass go out the door." C.C. winked as she slapped her ass then made her way out the door just as the bell rung.

"I totally jinxed us." Eiji said after a few minutes as they heard shouted from the front of the building. When they looked over the side, they saw K.C. being surrounded by admires, Com reading a book with many other textbooks in her back, M.C. chasing a boy with a big stick, and C.C. had just kissed some random dude.

"This can't be happening!" Ikuto shouted as Riku completely passed out.

"I think it is." Kukai stared unsure what they were going to do now.

* * *

 **M.B.: Whoa! A nice long chapter for you guys and I'm telling you I had so much funny doing this chapter XD I'm sure this part will surprise a lot of people and I can't wait to see what people have to say about this one. I guess this story is a stand-alone sequel to my "Love" series hmm I guess "Lemon Just Happens" would be a parallel story… anyways please review and…wait and see!**


	4. You Aren't So Bad

**Chapter 4**

 **You Aren't So Bad**

 **At RRBZ's House (No One's POV)**

"Haha! Chika just kissed another guy! No, no it was C.C. but she was in Chika's body, so Chika's lips were on another guy haha!"

"I'm kind of worried now." Ikuto said while the boys watched Riku go back and forth throwing a fit over what just happened. After the boys slapped the hell out of Riku to wake him up, they went looking for the consciences. They each checked their houses first, to find out they were already there, had changed leaving their Powerpuff Z belt, and where hitting the city. The boys then searched around the city for the missing consciences, but it was like they disappeared from the face of the earth or they were really good at avoiding the boys. Kukai decided it was best to go home and tried to regroup on what to do, but once there Riku finally started his panic attack.

"Riku, calm down you been doing this for like half an hour now." Kukai said while Riku threw a basketball breaking one of the vases.

"Calm down? Calm down?!" Riku shouted while taking hold of Kukai's shirt then shaking him like crazy. "If your girlfriend just kissed a random dude you would not be CALM!"

 **Smack!**

"Riku calm the fuck down!" Eiji yelled after hitting him then taking hold of his shirt. "Your panicky behavior isn't going to help us find the girls faster, so shut up and help us!"

"…Damn bro." Ikuto laughed while soon Riku and Kukai joined in.

"Haha, it's nice to see that side of you bro." Riku grinned while messing up his hair. "I totally needed that surprise attack."

"Sorry, I didn't want you breaking more stuff I mean you nearly picked up my Playstation 4." Eiji laughed causing the stressful environment to turn into a laughable situation.

"Oh boy I would have loved to seen that." Kukai said while pressing a button and a helperbot cleaned up the broken vase in no time.

"Well, now that that is over with should we figure out what to do?" Ikuto asked while sitting on the couch and stuffing his mouth with chips.

"Yeah, but where do we start?" Eiji said while sitting next to him. "The consciences left their belts so tracking them is out of the question, we looked where they might be, and nothing."

 **Ring-ring-ring!**

"I didn't know people can call us on that phone still." Ikuto said while Riku shook his head and answered the phone.

"Hello, Riku of the Jojo household speaking?"

"Hey, Riku it's me Sakurako."

"Sup, Sakurako did you want me to get Kukai?" Riku asked as it got the attention from the boys.

"No, no actually I was calling to um..well this is going to sound really weird, but it's about Chika."

"Chika?! You've seen her, where is she?!" Riku shouted while Kukai quickly told the phone and put it on speaker.

"Sorry, about that Sakurako..Riku is just a little caught up with sugar. What happened with Chika and are the girls with her?"

"It's quite alright Kukai and sorry I doubt the girls would be with Chika at this night club in Chiba."

"Night club in Chiba?!" the boys shouted as they realized there was loud dancey beat in the background.

"Huh? Am I on speaker phone?"

"No, no, no it must be your phone I can hear a lot of loud music and stuff." Kukai laughed while putting his finger to his mouth. "So, um what's happening?"

"I was wondering if Riku was with her since well I'm just a little surprised, but she's dancing on the tables, flirting with a few guys, oh dear I think she just make out with someone."

"Aah-!" started Riku as Eiji and Ikuto quickly tackled him.

"W-Well, I'm sure that can't be our-"

"Woo hoo! This is Chika Watanabe on the mic bitches! Who wants to hear a song!" screamed C.C. from the other side of the phone as the crowd went wild. This caused Riku to struggle more, but luckily Ikuto and Eiji had a good hold on him.

"Um..haha oh Chika must be practicing her role in um the school musical. Yeah, "Chicago" can be a difficult musical to master if you can't get into character. I'm sure those are stage kisses you are seeing haha."

"Oooh, well they are pretty realistic I have to applause her on that. Well, I have to get back to helping my friend here see you and the others at the Kintoki Shop. Bye."

"Bye!" Kukai said quickly hanging up the phone.

"Why is this happening to me?" cried Riku after Ikuto and Eiji got off of him.

"Well, at least you know were C.C. is, we don't have a clue were the others are." Ikuto said while Riku took hold of his collar.

"K.C. is a sweet girl who probably at café with boys buying her smoothies and she chickens out when they answer her something, M.C. probably beating the shit out of any boy who looks at her wrong, and Com probably in some library or bookstore, but my girl in a night club dancing on a table and I pray not trying to strip." Riku hissed while Eiji pulled Ikuto out of his brother's grip.

"Calm down Riku, I'm sure Kukai has a plan." Eiji said while they looked to him.

"Hmm…we do nothing for now."

"What?!" the boys shouted at Kukai who wasn't taking back from their reaction.

"I'm sure if we let them go wild for awhile, they will be ready to go back in the girls' mind."

"That will have the complete opposite effect Kukai." Riku said.

"Sorry, I don't know how to think like you and Com right now."

"Wait a minute…that's it!" Eiji said while the brothers looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean, bro?" Ikuto asked.

"Think about it for a second the girls' consciences are the opposite of the girls, so the only way for them to "follow orders" is to be our opposites they are used to."

"Hmm, that makes sense C.C. seemed to actually listen to Kukai when he asked her to stop showing off this morning." Ikuto said while remembering C.C. seemed to give up with ease.

"So, I have to act like Kukai and he has to act like me while you two act like one another."

"That sounds easy enough." Kukai said while Ikuto snickered.

"I doubt it; Eiji might have his moments of toughness, but we have to do this until Professor says the machine fixed."

"Oh like you can be nice for a minute." stared Eiji while poking his chest.

"I can be nice."

"You also can't be a pervert bro." laughed Kukai while Ikuto growled at him then got in his face.

"Oh like you can be a layback guy without shouting a command every second."

"You take that back!" stared Kukai.

"Oh was that a command oh great leader of mine?"

"Alright, alright I think we all need a lesson on how to be each other." Riku said while getting in between them. "We got all night and tomorrow's a Saturday, so I'm hoping the consciences will be up all night and be so tired they will stay at their houses where we can get to them."

"Well, then let's go boys oh um I mean if you guys want to get start we could now." Kukai said while brothers chuckled to themselves, but nodded.

 **With Ikuto & Eiji **

"Alright who wants to be the teacher first?" asked Ikuto while they went into the dining area to practice.

"I could do it first." Eiji said while Ikuto waved his hand to say continue. "Alright let's try controlling your perverted nature by stating the things you shouldn't comment on."

"That should be easy my lady body is a structure of sexiness, so there will be a lot I can comment on nicely." Ikuto purred while Eiji hit him in the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Ikuto, I know where your mind was going with that. You need to turn off the sexual charm and put it into a romantic light."

"Ooh that mushy stuff, but Kaoru hates when I go there!"

"Well, K.C. will love it, so unless you want another kick in the face by M.C., you need to lay on the cheesy love lines with a hint of gentleman on the side."

"Bleh fine, what's the cheesy line you used on Miyako?" Ikuto chuckled while Eiji felt his cheeks red from embarrassment and anger.

"I don't say cheesy things!"

"Well, if our girls are the opposite then you have to say this mushy, romantic crap on Miyako, so spill bro." Ikuto grinned causing the Eiji to blush more with embarrassment. Eiji mumbled something, but Ikuto couldn't hear anything. "What was that bro?" The same thing happened and Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Come on, Eiji!"

"Fine, fine…I tell her..she has the most amazing smile that is bright than the sun itself and no matter how bad things get her happy, bubbly self helps me to keep going."

"…Heh, no wonder Riku calls you a ladies man that was sweet." smiled Ikuto while Eiji punched his shoulder.

"Don't you start calling me that and…thanks."

"Well, I think my lesson is done, I'm going to teach now."

"We aren't even-" started Eiji, but Ikuto cut him off.

"First, order of business is known how to be one who leads."

"What? But, that sounds more like Kukai-"

"I am Kukai no! I am Ikuto and I'm the teacher, got it?"

"Y-Yes sir!" Eiji said as he saluted then realized what he was doing. "Wait so you mean leading the conversation so it works for you?"

"Glad you see things my way, bro. You see in a situation in which the tension is high and the moment of pure love clouds our judgment you got to steer, so it goes your way."

"And why don't you use it when you are in sticky situations, huh?"

"You can't win them all bro, but sometimes that can be the fun part." Ikuto smirked while wiggling his eyebrows and Eiji shook his head.

 **With Kukai & Riku**

"I don't see how what I'm doing isn't different from you?" Kukai pouted while fitting himself a sweet snack.

"Well, for one I give ideas and you carry them out or if my plans don't go according to plan I just try something again while you get irritation that you have to come up with another plan." Riku said while taking the spoon Kukai was using for his uiro then licking it.

"I don't get irritation, I'm just mildly unsettled." Kukai said while grabbing a new spoon.

"Stop right there bro." Riku said while Kukai paused, so the spoon was just inches from the mixer. "Use the same spoon."

"What? Why the heck would I do that?"

"We have about the same DNA you can still use it." Riku said while taking the spoon from him and putting the other spoon he licked in his hand.

"I'm not having your mouth germs in my sweet."

"I know you don't want to and I know your cooking skills tell you not use utensils you put in you mouth, but this is a layback test."

"I'm not going to do that, Riku."

"Oh what's this Kukai turning down a challenge?" Riku asked while turning away from him. "To think our fearless leader of the Rowdyruff Boys Z can't take a little naughty challenge. Guess he's getting soft."

"Soft?! I'll show you soft." Kukai said while using the spoon for everything even cutting it. "Told you I could do it."

"Heh, I wonder if that counts at a command lesson?"

"What? No way you actually plan that?" Kukai glared not even noticing he was eating his uiro with the same spoon Riku licked.

"Yeah, it was a bit of reverse psychology hmm guess that's another lesson for me on being layback. Haha two to zero oh and you just ate your sweet with my spoon."

"Ugh wonderful!" Kukai groaned while throwing the spoon in the sink and just eating the rest with his hands. "Well, I better school the bookworm on being the one with the pants in the relationship."

"What? I wear the pants in the relationship."

"Hahaha, keep telling yourself that bro."

"Mm, what the first lesson spoon boy?" Riku smiled while getting a look from Kukai.

"First lesson is not bending over backwards for her."

"Huh? I don't do-"

"Oh Chika here's a rose to make you love me more oh Chika, I will get those books for you oooh Chika." Kukai mimicked in a sort of Riku voice while Riku stared at him with an angry symbol.

"Well, then what am I supposed to do?"

"You got to add your payment to it like if she wants something you need something in return."

"That doesn't sound like a command."

"It's a lower level command, it supposed to sound like she in charge, but you know you are in charge because if you don't get what you want, she doesn't get what she wants." Kukai grinned while Riku looked surprised on how well that made sense.

"How many levels are in um this command thing?"

"Oh about four, but I only go to level 1 to 3 most times."

"What's wrong with level 4?" Riku asked while Kukai gave a stretchy look.

"Let's just say it might be close to the obsessed boyfriend zone."

"Right stay away from level 4…well, let's continue."

 **The Next Day (Kukai's POV)**

"Come one wake up!" yelled Riku and Eiji from downstairs and I really didn't want to get up. Last night was too long with all those "lessons" and I'm not even sure I can pull it off. I'm sure I could do it without trying heck, Ikuto can be a unicorn dancing on a rainbow on a few days, but this was focusing on staying in that character for longer than a few minutes.

"Come on, you two if you want to make sure the consciences are at home we got to be ready and fully awake!" Eiji said while I groaned and slipped out of my bed.

"Alright! I will be down in a second." I yawned while opening my door of my room then made my way to Ikuto's room. He was lying on his bed all in a nest of his blankets looking like a newborn kitty on a cloud of pure bliss. _These are the moments I can question his tough guy appearance._ I walked right into the room then grabbed one of his feet. I started walking out the room and downstairs with him starting to hiss at me. _There's the stubborn cat we all know and love._

"Fuck, really Kukai?! It's Saturday I want to sleep in!"

"Shut up or I'll throw you the rest of the way."

"Your damn lessons of being layback didn't work." he mumbled while I rolled my eyes and sat in my seat at the table. I took a sip of my OJ when I nearly spit it out seeing Eiji and Riku.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Ikuto asked the question I was too stunned to ask. There in front of us, was Eiji and Riku in different outfits from what they normally wear. Eiji was wearing baggy, ripped up jeans with his boxers out, a dark blue T-shirt I believe Ikuto gave him, he swear he would never wear because of the half naked anime girl on it with "Draw Me" writing in big letters, and dirty white Nikes that looked like they were Ikuto's. His hair was messy than usually I was positive he just woke up like that instead of doing his brush route. Riku was wearing baggy pants too with his boxers out, a hoodie jacket, and his dew-rag was nowhere in sight letting his curly hair see the light for like who knows how long **(he goes to bed with that dew-rag! I might wear my hat a lot, but I have my limits people!)**

"Well, the best way to stay in character is to dress up like our character." Riku said in a matter-of-fact tone while sitting down with his breakfast.

"So, we looked at what you guys usually wear and played off that."

"Wait do I have to dress up too?" Ikuto groaned while talking with a face full of food.

"I would; might make the consciences see us a little differently." Riku said.

"Alright who knows it might work." I said while we ate our breakfast in silence. Once done I made my way up to my room and sighed looking at my closet. "What the hell am I supposed to wear for Com's liking?" My eyes roamed on the different outfits I had and they stopped on an outfit I didn't know I had. "This one? Really?" I asked myself, but my hand seemed to reach of it as if I had no say in the matter, so I just went with my gut.

 **Beep, Beep, Beep!**

"I got it!" I shouted while taking my watch off my dresser and turned it on to see the Professor. "What's up, Professor...trouble?"

"No, no I just wanted to tell you that the machine is fixed and ready to go whenever the consciences are ready."

"Really? That's great Professor! I can't wait to tell everyone; we will be there as soon as we can."

"Ok then." the Professor said then hung up and I felt a little calmer now.

 _Well, at least we don't have to go for hours on trying to get the consciences to the Professor's; if we can get them to follow us for a couple of minutes then it will be over with before we know it._ I smiled while noticing I had already gotten myself dressed. I was wearing black dress pants with a black belt, a long sleeved red shirt with a collar I had to make sure stayed down, and dress shoes. I looked at my hat and sighed while just combing through my hair deciding to let the rib length locks of mine out for the day. "Well, let's get this over with." I mumbled while walking out my door to come face-to-face with Ikuto.

"Don't comment on mine and I won't comment on yours." he huffed while my eyes took in what he was wearing. He was wearing a tan dress pants, a striped green and white long sleeved shirt, a vest that went with the pants, and dress black shoes. I was surprised he could get his spiky hair back into his ponytail **(who knows how much gel he uses for that)** , but it was still different since he didn't have enough hair to cover up his eye like before.

"Fair enough let's go I got news to tell." I said while we made our way to the door were Riku and Eiji were waiting.

"Don't you two clean up nice." smiled Eiji and I could tell he meant it as a compliment.

"Yeah, yeah." Ikuto waved him off.

"Hey, guys the Professor called us to tell us the machines fixed, so we can get the girls' consciences there whenever we can."

"That's great news!" my brothers grinned.

"Well…" I started, but looked at Riku.

"Oh! Let's go boys." he said as we exited the mansion.

 **Momoko's House (Com's POV)**

 _Mmm, that was an intense night._ I yawned while turning off my alarm I set. It was about 10:00am and I knew everyone was out of the house for today which means I had the house to myself. "But, I won't need it." I smiled while making my way to the bathroom with my set of clothes and whatever else I needed. Last night I had spent my time in Singapore at the Bishan Public Library thanks to Momoko's super speed it was so easy getting there. I read just about every book I could get my hands on and I felt so alive. I stepped into the shower and washed all the things that I hit when I was running around and felt like all my worries were going down the drain. "Mmm I wonder if I should go to the Katiou Library in Burkina Faso or should I go to library across the waters? I heard the Thomas Fisher Rare Book Library in Canada is pretty big and filled with rare literature."

Once finishing my shower and got dressed in a long sleeved pink shirt, a brown sweater vest I borrowed from Momoko's mother, and a long white skirt that nearly covered up my brown and pink ballet flats. I put my hair in a neat bun and then the bell rung. "I'm on my way!" I shouted while making my way to the door and opened it surprised to see a nicely dressed Kukai outside of it. "K-Kukai!"

"Good morning my dear how are you today?" he asked while smiling at me and I felt very confused.

 _Why isn't he yelling at me?_ "Um..I'm good just took a shower and about to head out."

"Really now? Well, I do hope we can talk before you go. May I?" he said while I opened the door more, so he could come in. "That shampoo is a nice touch."

"Ok, what do you want?" I stared while crossing my arms and began tapping my foot.

"Actually I'm here to see what you want."

"W-What? Why do you care?" I asked feeling unsure what to say to this guy.

"Com, you are still Momoko to me and I want to make you happy too."

"You can't make me happy!" I yelled at him while feeling like it was easier to talk to him. "And I'm not Momoko! She won't listen to me because she wants to have fun instead of being a leader and doing what's right for the team. I just want her to be in control of who she is and you aren't helping with your sweet making and control freak self!" After shouting that Kukai stood in front of me and I was a bit worried he would shout something back or worse, but all he did was wipe my cheeks that seemed to have turned wet from my damn tears.

"I understand what you are saying Com and I had no idea that you felt like this, but that's Momoko for you. Being a leader is a tough job where you see horrible things everyday like someone getting killed or ending up in a crossfire in one of our battles; Momoko takes it the hardest because as you said she's supposed to have control. We can't control what happens to the people out there, but we try…Momoko is the way she is because she can't handle that much disappoint, so she always smiles through it and has a fun time to get back. I adore her for that. See Com, what you call naïve and weakness is actually Momoko being open-minded about a situation she can't handle herself that's why I have to keep her happy, I try to help be the serious one if you want to call it, I am Momoko's rock."

"Her..rock…?" I whispered while I felt him wrap me in a tight hug. _I never really thought about how much stress a hero's job could be…they see all the good_ _ **and**_ _bad of an event and have to go from there. I just thought about getting it done and doing it quick, so she can force more on things._

"I'm sure this situation will have her listen to you more, but just take into account what is happening outside of the superego as you would say it." he whispered while a hugged him more feeling like I knew this hug.

 _It almost feels like Cuk…I really miss him._ "Kukai…I would like to go back and I'm sure things will be different this time."

"I'm glad to hear that." Kukai smiled while holding out his hand to me. I smiled back and took it following him to I'm assuming the Professor's house.

 **Miyako's House (M.C.'s POV)**

 _I can't believe I have to wake up early, so I can dodge that jello boyfriend of Miyako's. Ugh, I bet Takaaki was better than that loser; should have fought that girl off of him when I had a chance._ I groaned while fitting the sports tape on my hands as I grabbed an apple to eat. Last night I hung out at the all guy gyms which I forced my way in, but who cares. Today I was going to box and knock the shit out of anyone who thinks they can take me. I walked out of Miyako's house before her grandma said anything and started my way through one of the many alleys that knew would get me there faster until I felt like someone was behind me. _Tck they seriously think they can sneak up on me?_ I walked a little more to throw them off their game then quickly swung my foot around to hit them; but they caught my foot. "What the-" I started, but they put my leg down and grabbed me by the waist making me really want to punch them.

"Heh, not so tough now M.C." the person chuckled while I turned my head to see it was Eiji…well I think it was him.

"Eiji? What the fuck are you wearing?"

"Thought I try a new style do you like it?" he smirked which seemed to sent a shiver down my back, but I quickly got out of his hold.

"No, now I got to go." I said about to walk away, but Eiji quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me into him which made me press my face into his chest. _W-What the hell? He usually not this brave to actually touch me, why is he doing it now?_

"I don't want you to go though." Eiji whispered into my ear and I couldn't help the blush that came to my cheeks.

"H-Ha, you are only saying that so I don't mess up your girl's body."

"No, I'm here to try to win you over M.C." Eiji grinned while moving my chin up and I glared at him not believing a word he said.

"Why the fuck do you want to win me over? I'm the one fighting you and scaring the shit out of you!"

"That's true, but since this is Miyako's other side I want to get to know it better. You are both Miyako when she gets anger with someone in general or she needs to use her charm to get herself together I'm fine with it."

"Why?" I asked feeling a little drain on what he was saying.

"Because I would do anything for the woman I love." Eiji said while pressing me into a rough kiss that made my whole body relax.

 _Damn, who knew this guy could kiss like that, but I feel like E.C. could do better. It's not like I miss him that much, I just want to compare it._ Eiji pulled away from me and I quickly looked away to keep my red face from him. "Come on, I want to go back in."

"Are you sure you don't want to play around before we go?" he purred while I pushed him and rolled my eyes.

"Come on, you idiot."

 **Chika's House (C.C.'s POV)**

"Chika are you going out today?"

"Maybe..I don't know…why do you care?" I groaned at that tin can that seemed to always find time to ruin my sleep.

"Well, I was going to go to the store-"

"Then go!" I moaned while putting the pillow over my head just as she mumbled something and left. _Gosh, I wonder if this is what a hangover feels like?_ I had one hell of a night with dancing, partying, and ton of making out with these cute guys. I even got a little something something Chika would totally kill me for if she found out. "Heh, like I'm going to give her this body back." I had just returned maybe three hours ago in which I had threw off my shoes and landed on the bed falling asleep right away. I didn't go too far with any of the guys I "hooked up" with **(not all of them knew how to handle me)** and I never got a really drink **(stupid Sakurako)** , but lack of sleep can feel like you had way too many drinks in my opinion. "Hehe, my opinion." I giggled while sitting up to stretch then I got up about to go eat something when I heard the window opened up. I turned around surprised to see Riku looking pretty hot in that new get up. "Wow, Riku nice clothing." He seemed to pause to look at me probably admiring my love marks.

"Where have you been?"

"None of your business." I smiled turning around to leave, but his hand shut the door before I could exit and I could feel his presents over me.

"It is my business C.C., so where were you?"

"Oh, you know a little night club in Chiba." I said while biting my bottom lip turning around to look innocent, but gosh that stare what's so feisty it kind of turned me on.

"C.C. you aren't going to use Chika's body for you own will anymore. I'm not going to allow you to ruin her reputation." he said sending a chill down my back almost feeling my legs give out, but I stayed strong.

"Heh, I doubt you can fireball besides even if I did she was already dull I'm just spicing her up."

"Dull? From what I can see just about every girl dresses like they are ready to fuck the first dick they see and would rather wake a movie then take the time to read the full book. Chika is unique from those girls, you are trying to make her." Riku said while his presents seemed to overshadow me.

 _Whoa, when did Riku get that sexy with power? I feel like I'm going to turn into puddle, but only one person can make me melt like an ice cream._ "I could go back, but I don't know."

"Well, then if you don't go back I won't have fun with this body anymore. And you know I'm the only one who knows what makes it tick." he smirked while biting my shoulder making me bite back a moan, but he just had to release before I could totally lose it.

"Damn so unfair, but I do love how you know this body well." I said while getting my heels to leave.

 **Kaoru's House (K.C.'s POV)**

"Good-bye my lovely family." I smiled while making sure my light green sundress was straight out and the big bow on it was correctly tied. I left out the building and was greeted with beautiful buttercups and yellow lilies. "Oh my thank you!"

"You're welcome sweetheart." Ikuto said after I took the flowers then he kissed my hand as gentle as if a butterfly was on my hand.

"W-W-What? Ikuto, why are you here?" I asked trying to quickly walk away from him, but he was right on my heels.

"I came to see you K.C., I really want to talk to you."

"Ok, what do you want?" I asked while hugging the flowers close to me and I turned to look at him.

"K.C., I really miss my Kaoru. She was everything to me."

"I don't believe that you just wanted to use her for the s-s-s…that thing." I blushed scared to say that word.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel like that." Ikuto pouted while gently taking my hand and smoothing his thumbs on it. "Kaoru really does mean the world to me. I love seeing you blush because remembers me how much I love seeing her face all flushed. I love her strength because it lets me know I don't need to worry too much about boy attacking my girl."

"Your girl?" I questioned while trying to keep down a smile and I could feel warmth fill my heart.

"Of course she's my girl…I don't know how to handle it when everyone else tries to steal her away from me, so I started acting protective of you, K.C. since you can't really handle the people who want hehe that thing from you." Ikuto chuckled lightly while placing his hand on my cheek, so he can turn my head to look at him. "Please K.C., I need my Kaoru back, I miss her."

 _Wow, I only thought Ikuto was a pervert and somehow Kaoru was into that, but I can see now this is their form of love. Just like what I have with I.C., I really do miss him._ "Ok, Ikuto…I do believe I over stayed my welcome and have been causing a lot of trouble. I'm very sorry."

"It's alright; I'm sorry I almost jump you."

"Hehe, it is ok I forgive you. So, shall we be on our way?" I smiled while he put his arm out and I took it smelling the flowers as we walk.

 **Professor's House/Lab (No One's POV)**

Ikuto and K.C. were the last to arrive at the place in which the consciences looked at each other then the boys then themselves again. "Hey, wait a minute!"

"You tricked us!" M.C. hissed out getting off her seat of the couch.

"How could you?" cried K.C. while looking at Ikuto with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"If two of us here could be a coincidence, but all of us getting here in a timey matter is a setup!" Com stared at the boys seeing them look surprised or nervous.

"You guys are trash." C.C. said who spit at Riku's face before the girls' consciences stood behind her.

"Ok, yes we plan this whole thing, but that doesn't mean what we said wasn't true." Riku said after wiping his face while the boys stood in front of their counterparts' inner selves.

"He's right! We really wanted our girls back, but you won't listen to us." pouted Eiji.

"So, we change our looks/personalities to get you to listen to us." Ikuto said while crossing his arms.

"And it was hard to act like that, so stopping getting so defense because we just want our girls back." Kukai stared while the consciences looked at each of them closely.

"Heh, you guys are really something you know that." C.C. said after a moment of silence as the boys looked at her confused. "I say we will forget this little scrap and be nice."

"That sounds good to me." Kukai smiled while C.C. and him shook hands to seal the deal while everyone seemed to soften and just smile at each other.

"Good to see you all here." the Professor said while pulling in a machine that looked kind of like the opposite machine expect the ray was pointing downward and a pat to stand on was there. "Whenever you girls are ready you just have to stand under the machine and I will turn it on."

"Well, guess this is it." Com said while everyone nodded silently.

"Hey, we all had fun." M.C. said while everyone smiled nodding again. "Well, see you Eiji make sure you try to keep those admires away from Miyako." she said while punching his shoulder.

"Yes, M.C." he grinned as he rubbed his sore arm as she got on the pat.

"Good bye, Kukai…you can try giving more control to Momoko..she can handle it if you slowly put it on her."

"Alright, Com." Kukai said while Com stood next to M.C.

"Good bye, Ikuto." K.C. said while kissing his cheek. "You can do these nice things to Kaoru more often; she will blush more and feel really happy."

"You got it, cutie." Ikuto winked as K.C. hide her face in the flowers and run up to Com's side.

"I'm totally going to miss messing with you boys." C.C. said while hugging them except for Riku who was glaring at them.

"Ehehehe." the boys laughed not knowing what else to say.

"But, I'm going to miss you the most Riku makes sure you put that command side on Chika more often." she grinned while kissing his cheek then whispered. "Oh and you will get a surprise too."

"Wait..what?" Riku questioned, but C.C. had already made her way to the pat next to K.C. "What do you mean surprise?"

"Hit it, Professor." giggled C.C. as the rainbow lights came on then the ray shot at them luckily without any pain. After a couple of minutes, the Professor turned off the ray and as the smoke started to clear showing the girls in the same state of appearance.

"Gir-" started the boys, but a shout from Kaoru's voice stop them.

"What the fuck am I wearing?!" Kaoru asked while trying to make her hair messy and threw the girly ballet flats off her feet.

"Wow, I feel like a school teacher in this thing." groaned Momoko as she gave herself a look over.

"I feel sweaty!" Miyako cried seeing she was in work out pants and a sports bra which made her cover her top half.

"My hair! Aaahh! I'm going to kill her!" Chika hissed trying so hard to keep the afro down.

"Girls!" the boys shouted while hugging them tightly.

"Hey, let go!" said Kaoru then pushed Ikuto off quickly.

"Eiji! I missed you!" Miyako smiled while rubbing her cheek on his.

"I missed you too!"

"How bad were we?" asked Momoko enjoying being in Kukai's arms and hugged him back.

"You guys couldn't see what was happening?" Kukai asked as the boys looked at each other.

"Not really; at some times we could hear or see something, but most times it was nothing and we couldn't talk to you guys." Chika said as Riku seemed to just hug her more.

"Well…it was interesting, but for now let's not focus on-" Kukai started.

"Ow! Riku stop pressing on the area." Chika said finally getting him off of her making him get a confused look. "Ugh it really hurts..what did she…" she started as she moved her dress area to look at the spot while a blush hit her face.

"What? What is it?" Riku asked about to look, but Chika put her dress over whatever she was hiding.

"Nothing!"

"Chika, let me see." Riku said while everyone was getting curious about it too.

"No!" Chika said trying to run, but heels weren't her best running shoes; so Riku easily caught her before she could fall over. "I'm not showing you!"

"Chika…show me now." Riku said in a little commanding voice which did make her blush. So looking away Chika, moved down her dress that covered some of her chest near her heart and a tattoo of Riku's name was there. That cause Riku to blush brightly too.

"So, what was it?" Momoko asked while Chika covered it up completely embarrassed.

"Oh nothing just something C.C. left for me." Riku smirked making Chika glare at him feeling her face heat up more. "Now, I'm going to take Chika home so we can enjoy that little something."

"Wait, what? Oh my gosh you better not! Guys help! Help!" Chika blushed as Riku lead them away smirking.

"Ok then? Hey, where did these flowers come from?" Kaoru asked while Momoko and Miyako stared at them lovely.

"Oh I got them for you/K.C. since you know you guys are the same person."

"Awww!" Momoko and Miyako said with hearts in their eyes as Kaoru felt a blush crawling on her cheeks.

"T-Tha-ank y-y-yo-u-u." Kaoru stuttered out hiding her face in the flowers quickly.

"Well, I'm glad you like them because it's time for us to go."

"Go where?" Kaoru stared while Ikuto whispered in her ear then she bit her lip. "Sorry, guys got to go!" she said while pulling Ikuto out the door.

"Well, that was weird..hey Kukai where should we go today?"

"Wherever you want to go, I will go with you." Kukai smiled at her as a huge grin came on her face.

"Oh! Then let's go shopping I needed a new look anyways." she smiled while taking his hand and pulling him along.

"Well, Miyako do you want to do anything?"

"Yeah, let's just relax at my house."

"Alright, I'll make sure no one looks at your cute self with that bra on."

"Thank you, Eiji…oh and get rid of that shirt please." Miyako smiled while hugging his arm as he nodded and they walked out of the lab.

"Hmm, now what shall I do with you?" the Professor asked then he quickly moved the opposite machine into one of the labs. It blended it nicely with the other machines and if it was ever needed he had it handy. "Well, I better get to work on my other stuff." he said while turning off the lights as the machine shined a little.

* * *

 **M.B.: And there you have it guys! The last chapter of the request, but it ain't totally over yet! I have a bonus chapter, so review and…wait and see!**


	5. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter**

 **Inside Out**

 **No One's POV**

Bright lights soon disappeared off the consciences of the girls as they noticed they were back inside their rightful place inside the minds of Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Chika. But, they weren't going to just sit in their assigned heads for long because they wanted to see the consciences of the boys. They easily knew where they were going to be, so they walked out of their home of the brain to go to the Mental Workspace. "Well, that was fun, right ladies?" C.C. asked while walking in front of them.

"Yes, it was an interesting experiment." Com said.

"I'm just happy to be away from those boys." M.C. huffed as she crossed her arms and C.C. giggled.

"But, wasn't the main reason we came back was because of our boys?" K.C. asked getting a blush to come on M.C.'s cheeks.

"No! I just needed to test something."

"Sure." the girls giggled while reaching the door of the Mental Workspace. They all thought it was strange that they could go to this place since it was only thought of people have that piece of the brain in each head, but here this Mental Workspace connected all of them including the boys. Com could never figure it out, but Cuk would often think it was because of the white light and gray light that was in the group's body.

"So, who wants to go in first?" M.C. asked nervously as the girls became silence. Sure they were thrilled to see their boys, but they didn't know how to react since their boys could easily see what they were doing even if their real selves couldn't.

"Ugh, I will go! I'm sure my R.C. wouldn't be too mad I mean I flirt with all the other consciences all the time and it only builds our fun times." C.C. said feeling herself drool a little already imagination it.

"Just keep your images to yourself C.C.; I really don't want to see your little fantasies when we enter there." blushed K.C.

"Ok, ok." C.C. said as she touched the door making it open up. They walked into the area where everything was glowing different shades of colors as they noticed their boys doing what they normal do. R.C. has summoned up at T.V. which was about antibodies fighting some germs, I.C. was writing on a notepad, E.C. had summoned punching bag and was beating the crap out of it, and Cuk was reading a book. "Hello boys!"

"K.C.!" I.C. shouted while making his way to her and picked her up in a tight hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, I.C." smiled K.C. as she kissed his cheek while the consciences looked at their boys who hadn't moved from their spots.

"K.C., I'm so sorry that I made you feel like you didn't get enough attention!" I.C. pouted while brushing his shoulder length hair off his face. "I will shower you in gifts and love letters everyday!"

"I.C.-" started K.C. while he holding out his hand and a bunch of buttercups and lilies appeared. "Aww, I.C. you don't have to do that."

"I will and shall! I already wrote one." I.C. blushed while ripping the page off the notepad giving it to her. The girls circled around her as they read the letter and each of them sighed in awe.

"Damn, I.C. you really love your poems." M.C. smirked as she punched his arm making him whimper a little.

"Thank you, M.C." he said while playing with his nicely pressed button down shirt.

"If only someone else could be like that!" C.C. yelled at R.C. as he looked at her blankly then went back to the T.V.

"You aren't really the love letter type." Com said.

"I know that, but I was hoping R.C. would say something to me. I.C. is he mad at me?"

"Um you have to ask him yourself." I.C. said quickly moving away scared that she might glare at him.

"Fine, guess it's time for the old womanly charm." she huffed while wiggling her bra top up and walking over to him.

"How well do you think this is going to go?" K.C. asked mainly to I.C.

"I don't know, I don't care." M.C. said making her way to E.C.

"I'm sure it will be fine K.C., for now I'm going to see why Cuk has not admired my presents." Com said while making her way to him as K.C. looked at I.C.

"Well um they aren't mad if that's what you are wondering, so you shouldn't worry too much."

"If you say so." pouted K.C. as I.C. smiled and kissed her cheek softly as she looked up to him.

"I'm not mad at you either if you had just told me, you were feeling like that I would have done anything to make you happy."

"I.C." K.C. blushed while getting on her tippy toes and placing a loving kiss on her boyfriend who gladly returned it.

 **With C.C. and R.C.**

"R.C." C.C. said while standing in front of the T.V., but R.C. just summoned the T.V. to go in front of her. "Really? Come on, say something."

"…"

"Please." C.C. pouted while wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her chest on to his arm. R.C. still didn't say anything and took no mind to the gesture as he stared at the screen. C.C. frown as she got up about to leave him alone when walls came around area and in a second she was pinned on the ground.

"So, have fun in the outside world?" R.C. smirked down at her as he pinned her arms with one hand and having her legs in between his. C.C. could already feel the heat rising to her cheeks seeing he picked the right moment to get control of the situation.

"Oh yeah it was fun, did a lot of things." C.C. smiled trying to act innocent as she felt him tile her chin with his free hand and started getting closer to her lips, but stopped an inch away.

"Like kissing other guys." he whispered pulling back before C.C. could get closer. She pouted knowing he was teasing her, but gosh she couldn't say she didn't like it.

"Oh that…well I was just testing out a few things."

"Testing things?" R.C. stared while C.C. nodded then jerked up a bit feeling his hand on her side. "So, you wanted others to test your body; I thought that was my job?"

 _Yup, only R.C. can make me melt._ she thought feeling his fingers run against any exposed skin that was on her. "It is mm sorry I couldn't help it."

R.C. sighed, "I know..that's why you are getting punishment later on."

 _Ah hell yeah!_ C.C. moaned feeling herself shiver at the thought.

"Don't get too excited now." R.C. chuckled while going down and biting her shoulder as she bit her lip to stop the gasp from coming out. "If you imagine it you know this area will display it for the others to see."

"I c-can't help..it." C.C. purred causing R.C. to chuckle as he lowered the walls making everyone look over, but look away from their sexual leaders.

"Well, you have to." R.C. smiled while getting off her and sitting down. "Come on, let's watch T.V."

"Ok." C.C. smiled and quickly sat in his lap feeling something poke her. "R.C. is that-"

"If you say it I will make punishment shorter." R.C. blushed while hugging her waist and she giggled wiggling in her seat.

 **With M.C. and E.C.**

 _He is seriously getting on my nerves._ M.C. growled while watching E.C. punching the punching bag. "E.C."

"What?" he asked still continuing his beat down on the stuffed bag only causing M.C. to become angrier.

"You didn't greet me."

"Pffh, you wanted me to greet you?" E.C. chuckled to himself destroying the bag. "Nuts…speed punching time!" E.C. grinned about to summon it, but M.C. pulled him down by his shoulders since he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Heh, you usually don't like me being all touchy feely on you, so I decided to stop." E.C. said while removing her hand then turning around to summon the speed bag.

 _I said I didn't like it doesn't mean I don't want you to do it._ M.C. groaned while hating that he was baiting her to say something that embarrassing.

"Heh, did you like Eiji touchy nature I'm sure you loved that."

 _You know I hate that soft crap!_ growled M.C. as she summoning a few papers to rip to keep her calm.

"Or did you like all your admires loving on you." E.C. said while wiping the sweat of his forehead then running his hand through his wild, shaggy hair.

 _I'm going to fucking kill you._ she hissed while punching him in the stomach making him bend over.

"What the f-!"

"You are the only one allowed to touch me, romance me, and shit like that! So, fucking kiss me, you dumbass!"

E.C. chuckled and said, "Gladly Bubble Butt."

"Rea-" started M.C. while E.C. kissed her deeply easily slipping his tongue into her mouth. M.C. could feel the sparks running in her mouth as she fought his tongue while E.C. grabbed her ass to keep her from falling. When they pulled away, they were both panting hard, but M.C. had the daze look on her almost looking like she wanted more.

"Heh, that face says you want more, but I don't know if I should give it to you."

"Why..the hell…not!" panted M.C. trying to sound intimidating, but E.C. just grinned liking he could only get her like this.

"Because I like seeing you all flushed."

"Shut up!" M.C. blushed while pulling him down for another make out as E.C. chuckled gladly returning it and squeezing her butt.

 **With Com and Cuk**

 _Seriously Cuk?_ Com sighed while continuing staring at the braid wearing hipster who at the moment was still reading his book not even bothering to look at her. She had been sitting in front of him the whole time and was hoping for him to show sign that he knew she was there, but nothing. "That's it!" Com said while pulling the book away from him.

"I was reading that, love." Cuk said while stretching his arms then straighten out his scarf.

"Don't love me! You didn't say anything to me when I got in."

"You seemed like you were scared of me, so I choose not to piss you off." Cuk sighed as Com groaned knowing he was right.

"You could have still said I missed you or something." Com whispered while looking away from him.

Cuk smiled then kissed her forehead and said, "I really missed you love."

"It doesn't count now." blushed Com quickly hiding it as Cuk tiled his head.

"Why not?"

"Just because."

"That's a bad reason, love." chuckled Cuk while wrapping her in a backward hug. "You really needed to stop overthinking things."

"Shut up." Com pouted stubbornly as Cuk pressed his face into her bun, but nodded to her request. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Com turned her head to look at him a little. "Do I really overthink things a lot?"

"Hmm about 75% of the time, but I don't mind it…it makes you, you."

"Hehe, thanks." Com said while Cuk turning her around and hugging her tightly.

"Did you know I love having you in my arms, love?"

"Yes, you have told me that 30,671 times now." Com said rolling her eyes, but enjoying the hug a lot.

"Really…I thought it was more than that." he smiled while kissing her cheeks.

"Sorry, that's the number I counted ever since you said it to me." Com said then blushed seeing a look from Cuk.

"Ooh, so you like me back then?"

"No, I just did it for the sake of doing it. Be quiet or I will leave right now."

"Aww so cold, love but ok..if you say so."

"Hey, guys!" shouted C.C. while getting everyone's attention. "I was wondering if we were out in the real world what happened to the girls?"

"Oh we lead them here." E.C. said.

"They were quite fun to be around, Chika and I talked about all the books she read." Cuk smiled remembering all their little conversations while Com seemed to look a bit mad.

"Momoko was a funny girl; we enjoyed playing hero and villain." R.C. grinned while C.C.'s face turned sour at the thought of another girl near R.C.

"I like fighting Kaoru; boy that girl can punch!" laughed E.C. while M.C. growled a little under her breath.

"Miyako was very sweet and she helped me a lot with my unfinished poems." said I.C. as K.C. looked a bit annoyed at him.

"Hey, maybe you girls could go outside your minds again." the boys said more in a joking matter, but that caused a dark look to come to the girls.

"Ladies." hissed C.C. while they went over to each other and the boys looked at them confused. "Want to give some headaches, memory loss, and muscle accidents to our outside selves?"

"Totally." they smirked evilly as they took off to go back into their heads of the girls.

"Oh my gosh, they seriously can't be jealous, right?" R.C. sighed while the boys got up knowing things might get ugly for the boys in the real world.

"You know how the opposite thing goes boss…if the boys are the jealous ones in the relationship then the girls' consciences will be the jealous ones." Cuk said while the boys groaned.

"Guess that time of the month is coming early, boys…let's go."

"Right, boss!"

* * *

 **M.B.: And there's the little bonus chapter for you guys! So, here's some little info. on this chapter: the Mental Workspace is the part of the brain that is your imagination from what I read online; that's why it changes colors and you can summon random things in it. Bubble Butt is an actually song I was listening to when I was writing this chapter. The next thing is I see the boys being more of the jealous ones in the relationship which you will see more of in the up coming chapters of "Love is My Game" hehee. Another thing is I believe consciences are the causes of girls' crazy mood swings and stuff like that since girls like to not listen to those inner voices, so the consciences mess with the outside body to punishment them. And yes this title of the bonus chapter is because I watched "Inside Out" this summer XD That's all folk!**


End file.
